fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Newgate Ward
Newgate Ward (二ューゲート・ワード, Nyūgēto Wādo), more commonly known as "Whitebeard" (白ひげ, Shirohige), was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and was known as "The Strongest Man in the World" (世界最強の男, Sekai Saikyō no Otoko) and "The Man closest to One Piece" (ワンピースに最も近い男, Wan Pīsu ni Mottomo Chikai Otoko) after Roger D. Gol's death. He was a member of the Four Emperors that ruled over the New World until his death during the Battle of Navyford. Newgate was considered to be one of the strongest men in the world, rivaling King of the Pirates Roger D. Gol himself. After Roger's death, he became one of the Four Emperors, and placed areas like, Merman Island under his protection. After one of his subordinates, Trace, was captured and sentenced to death, Whitebeard came to save him and perished in the following Navyford War. "Nothing to fear! I am Whitebeard!" :—Newgate Ward. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: R. Bruce Elliott (English), Kinryū Arimoto (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates aka "Whitebeard". One of the Four Emperors and the "Strongest Man in the World". With the power of the Paramythia Curséd Fruit, Tremor-Tremor Fruit, he can call earthquakes, tsunami and shock waves. Protective of his sons like Ace and Squard, he died at hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, and proclaimed that the One Piece actually exists. Appearance The Young Past Days As a child, he wore a light colored sleeveless shirt with the word "Power" (力, Chikara) written on it. He also wore shorts and a white bandanna. He had bandaged scrapes and cuts from his fights. In his younger days, he wore an open dark gray vest and a black bandanna, and his trademark mustache was nonexistent. Later in his life, he grew the prominent crescent-shaped mustache, which would spawn his epithet, "Whitebeard". When he was 52, he wore a blue and yellow pirate hat with his jolly roger on it over a black bandana with black and red, both worn over long, blond flowing hair he had back then. To The Days He Died Whitebeard was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and many scars running along his chest, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers. Like all of his men, he had his own Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. While not in battle, Whitebeard was typically on oxygen and attached to several medical sensor machines, due to health issues concerning his age. In the manga, after Akainu melted off a portion of his head, Whitebeard lost his left eye and the left side of his mustache (this was changed to just losing the left side of his mustache in the anime) as well as a massive hole in his torso (a second, bigger hole in the stomach was also dealt by Akainu in the anime). However, for the entire 72 years that he lived, he had never once received a wound on his back because he never ran away from his battles. * Hair Color: Brown (formerly Blond) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: 72 (Deceased) * Birthday: April 6 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Chapter_551_Whitebeard.jpg|Whitebeard in manga version. File:Whitebeard_Unlimited_.jpg|Whitebeard in the Unlimited series. File:Whitebeardmusou.jpg|Whitebeard in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. Background Personality "I am only one man with one heart...Call me a demon, call me a monster...but I can't be the strongest forever...!!!" :—Whitebeard's response to his status as the "Strongest Man in the World". Newgate Ward seemed to be a cheerful and carefree person during his younger years, prior to commanding his own ship and becoming known as Whitebeard. Unlike his comrades who loved treasure and riches, he only desired a family, and saw that as the greatest treasure. His reign on the sea, reputation and foreboding power made him seemingly overconfident and fearless. In initial appearances, he seemed unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he made and refused all advice given to him, such as his nurse telling him not to drink heavily or Rex warning him of Blackbeard. However, he was much more thoughtful than he initially appeared to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually had strong reasons behind them; his loud declaration that Merman Island belonged to him freed the island from all pirates and slavery, and his insistence that Blackbeard be punished was merely a cover for Trace, who had set out after him against Whitebeard's wishes. Though he may have seemed to have an overgrown ego, deep down he knew that he was nothing but a single man and was fully aware of his own mortality. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own is. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past; the first things he talked about when Rex and Shanks visited were old memories from the past twenty-two years, and when he saw Buggy during the Paramount War, he recalled some memories from the past. People that were children at that time were still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his fellow Emperor Shanks and Admiral Aokiji. One way to appease him involved bringing and sharing with him a drink (preferably of high quality and very expensive) while striking up a conversation, as seen with his encounters with Shanks, Roger, and Shiki; however, this did not guarantee complete cooperation from him, judging from the nature of these conversations. Whitebeard believed that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life if he does not live to regret it. After a failed stab attempt by Squard, Whitebeard remained forgiving and understanding toward his subordinate. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's nature was his high moral standards: he never forgave the death of a crewmate, and believed that a man cannot live without some form of moral code. The ultimate proof of his unwavering sense of right and wrong came when he declared war with the World Government solely to save Trace's life. Another example is taking on Blackbeard in order to avenge Thatch, despite being close to death at the time. However, he was willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Trace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Like Roger D. Gol, Whitebeard believed that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins, and he told Squard that Ace should not be held responsible for Roger killing his (Squard's) original crew. Like other characters in One Piece, he has a unique laugh in the Japanese version, which is "Ga ra ra ra ra". Somewhat like Perona, his laugh is similar to the name of his Curséd Fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. However in the anime (before the Navyford Arc), the English version of the series, and Gigant Battle, his laugh was changed to a regular "Ha ha ha ha ha". In the American Shonen Jump, his laugh is changed to "Gu ha ha ha ha". Relationships Friends/Allies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Subordinate crews *** New World Pirates **** Squard * Jimbei * Luffy D. Monkey * Impel Down Escapees * King Neptune Family * Weevil Ward (Son?) * Bakkin (Lover?) Neutral * Roger D. Gol * Impel Down Convicts ** Crocodile * Sengoku * Garp D. Monkey Rivals Enemies * Navy ** Sakazuki * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall * Brownbeard * Lingling Charlotte Abilities and Powers "Even in death, his body did not fall. His figure, taking down enemies while losing half of his head, was truly monstrous. The total number of sword wounds he received in this battle was 267. He was shot by 152 bullets and was hit by 46 cannonballs. And despite all this, his proud back, over the course of his entire life as a pirate, never received a single scar from running away!" :—Newgate Ward's death. Whitebeard was given the title of the "strongest man in the world" for his unmatched physical strength, and was one of the only men in the world who could match the late King of the Pirates, Roger D. Gol, in a fight (the only other known to match him was Navy Vice Admiral Garp D. Monkey, said to have cornered Roger D. Gol numerous times). He was one of the Four Emperors, four of the most formidable pirates that rule the second half of the Grand Line, along with Shanks, Kaido, and Lingling Charlotte. They are considered the biggest pirate threats to the World Government. Whitebeard's reputation alone made his simple declaration of Merman Island being his territory enough to keep slave traders and pirates from attacking the island further, making Whitebeard himself far more effective than the treaty signed with the World Government 200 years before his death. Whitebeard was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, directly controlling an enormous pirate fleet of 1,600 pirates divided into 16 divisions, each one being led by an incredibly powerful division commander. A testament to his power is the fact that the Seven Warlords of the Sea and World Government used virtually all their power to prepare to fight him. Whitebeard's powers were so vast that few would dare challenge him or any of his crew, making Trace, Crocodile, Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, Blackbeard, Kaido, and Luffy a few very brave and powerful people. In the past, Trace tried to attack Whitebeard over a hundred times, with each attempt resulting in subsequent failure and injury; Whitebeard's retaliation was so effortless that he was able to counterattack even while sleeping. After Akainu killed Trace, Whitebeard brutally injured him, with the Admiral being practically helpless in response to Whitebeard's power, temporarily defeating him in a relatively short battle with a mere two attacks. Another example of his power is his "fight" with Shanks; when their weapons clashed, the heavens split in two. Whitebeard blocked a two-handed downward swing from the giant Vice Admiral Giant John with only one hand on his bisento, extinguished the flames of one of Akainu's molten rocks with just a single breath, and prevented a massive paddle ship from advancing using only one hand. He could jump to great heights to attack large opponents, such as John Giant. Besides his formidable power, Whitebeard was an incredibly skilled military strategist and a match for Sengoku the Buddha. His tactical prowess was demonstrated when he scattered the pirates at Navyford so that they would not be routed by Pacifista and when he bypassed the siege wall. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities During the Navyford War, Whitebeard completely overpowered vast numbers of Navy officers and giants, such as Vice Admiral Lonz, with only one hand and his Curséd Fruit powers. He could move at considerable speeds, having snuck up on Akainu, with the latter only realizing it once his soldiers yelled at him to watch out. The very fact that he launched a surprise attack on the admiral, one with very acute hearing, also demonstrates that Whitebeard could be impressively stealthy, despite his gigantic size. Whitebeard appeared to have some health problems, possibly stemming from his advanced age and severe drinking. When not in battle, he was always surrounded by nurses, used oxygen tubes, and was hooked up to intravenous tubes and life support systems; despite this, he used to literally drink sake by the barrel. However, Marco noted that Whitebeard's health had gotten worse, and he no longer possessed the reflexes to avoid Squard's surprise attack that only Billy managed to stop, which was, in the past, something easy for him to achieve. Even with his health issues, Whitebeard was still considered the world's most dangerous and powerful pirate, which raises the question of how powerful he must have been in his prime. His physical resistance and pain tolerance were amazing: he was able to keep fighting despite the number of life-threatening injuries he sustained, which included part of his head being literally burned off. This also proves that Whitebeard possessed incredible amounts of stamina and endurance; no matter how much damage he took throughout the battle, Whitebeard continued to press forward and fight, only stopping once almost all of the Blackbeard Pirates collectively shot and stabbed him to death at point-blank range. It was shown that even in his old age, in a heavily wounded state and without access to his Curséd Fruit and Haki powers, he could near-effortlessly take down a Warlord-level opponent, as demonstrated in his fight against Blackbeard. He sustained 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshot wounds, and 46 wounds from cannonballs, and got half of his head blasted off, resulting in 465 injuries in total. In addition, Whitebeard was on the receiving end of one of Kizaru's laser beams and two of Akainu's magma blasts. However, even after taking so much damage in his already weakened state, he died standing, an impressive feat when compared to other characters. Curséd Fruit Whitebeard ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit a Paramythia-type Curséd Fruit that made him a "Quake Man" and which was considered the strongest Curséd Fruit within the Paramythia class. According to Sengoku, Whitebeard had the power to destroy the world. With the power of this Curséd Fruit, Whitebeard could create powerful shockwaves by shattering the air like glass. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He could create these shockwaves in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He could also use these shockwaves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Whitebeard's powers also allowed him to create a quake bubble around his hand or bisento to increase the power of his physical attacks, as well as manipulate the air with his hands to tilt the environment around him. He also used his bisento to slash the air, which caused a massive explosion and the collapse of a tower in Navyford. Whitebeard could also use these shockwaves to block physical attacks as well as non-physical attacks, making his Curséd Fruit powers excellent for both offensive and defensive capabilities. Soon after Whitebeard's death, the power of the fruit was extracted by Blackbeard through unknown means. Techniques * Seaquake (海震, Kaishin): Whitebeard literally "cracks" the air with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. * Severe Earthquake (激震, Gekishin): A close range strike of "Seaquake", causing severe damage, as John Giant and Akainu both suffered. The siege walls in Navyford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Marine Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. Whitebeard was also able to passively summon vibrations around himself, which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji as vibrations cannot be frozen. In the anime it was also used to deflect cannon balls back to their source. * Oscillating Throw (兜割, Kabutowari): Whitebeard focuses his great power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Lonz with a single blow. In the anime, he also demonstrated the ability to stretch out a quake bubble to form a protective barrier capable of blocking bazooka fire. Also in the anime, Whitebeard has shown he can create such bubble on his foot, making a devastating stomp. * Halberd Rakshasa (刀羅刹, Naginata Rasetsu): Whitebeard surrounds his bisento with the same bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range. * The Man who Shakes the World (島揺らし, Shima Yurashi): Whitebeard "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifting it. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Navyford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet in the process. * One Man Army (一騎当千, Ikkitōsen): Whitebeard swing his bisento, sending waves of vibrations at his opponents. This was first used in Fairy One Piece Tail: Pirate Warriors . It is one of Whitebeard's special moves and requires one special gauge to perform. * Heaven and Earth (天地鳴動, Tenchi Meidō): Whitebeard grabs the air and pulls it downwards. Then once it gets low enough, all of the opponents get tossed into the sky and fall back down. It is one of Whitebeard's special moves and requires two special gauges to perform. It is similar in execution to The Man who Shakes the World, but doesn't tilt the earth itself. It is also used by Double-Ability Teech, who needs only one special gauge to perform the attack. * Strongest Rampage: Following a jump Whitebeard slams down on the ground sending vibrations into it causing a small earthquake where he lands. This technique appears as Whitebeard's special movement in Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. * Silent Rage: Whitebeard charges his power into his hand then punches the opponent smashing them into the ground unleashing vibrations, then attacks the opponent with his bisento several times before fling the opponent into the air, then changes a Seaquake which he hits the opponent point blank in mid-air as they are falling back to the ground. This technique is Whitebeard's Ultimate attack in Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Whitebeard was one of the few people to have mastered all three kinds of Haki. Observation Haki :Main article: Observation Haki With his Observation Haki, Whitebeard foresaw all of Trace D. Portgaz's attempts to kill him, even while asleep, retaliating to each assault and launching the young pirate away great distances, often causing damage to the ship while doing so. In the bay of Navyford, he predicted Crocodile's sudden attack but did not move, knowing that Luffy D. Monkey would block it. However, due to his age and worsening health, he failed to predict Squard's attempted betrayal and it was Billy who saved him, something which, Billy had noted and according to Marco, was totally unexpected from the even the Four Emperors. Armament Haki :Main article: Armament Haki His control over Armament Haki was such that he could, in most cases, negate the intangibility of Logia-based Curséd Fruits. In the past, he was able to defeat Crocodile (though it is unknown if the former Warlord had already eaten his Curséd Fruit) and to beat Trace more than one hundred times. The split in the heavens provoked by his clash with Shanks and Rex during the meeting of the Whitebeard Pirates and the Red-Haired Pirates was the result of the amazing Armament Haki imbued in their weapons. During the Paramount War, Whitebeard successfully landed blows on Akainu where Marco and Vista failed to do so with their own Armament Haki. Conqueror's Haki :Main article: Conqueror's Haki He possessed Conqueror's Haki, though he was never seen using it. During the Paramount War, he was on the verge of using it against some of the World Government's executioners to protect Trace D. Portgaz, but failed because of a sudden illness attack. He is capable of using this form of Haki in the video games Fairy One Piece Tail: Pirate Warriors 2 and 3, as well as Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Whitebeard fought with a very heavy polearm called a bisento (a more massive version of the japanese naginata), and was immensely skilled with it. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole (with the stripes being all plain brown in the anime, but red and yellow in the manga) ending in a spherical edge, and a large, curved blade attached to the pole with a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding onto the blade itself. With Whitebeard's immense power and skill, the bisento was strong enough to clash with Shanks and Rex's saber and sword, which caused the clouds (and even the heavens) to split. Whitebeard usually employed the bisento with both hands, but could also use it proficiently with just one hand. Most of the time he kept it in his right hand, though he occasionally planted its blade in the ground in order to use both of his hands for his Curséd Fruit. The bisento could be used in conjunction with his Curséd Fruit and Armament Haki to increase the already great damage it could inflict, as well as to neutralize any potential Devil Fruit defense his opponents may possess. The bisento is extremely durable, having stopped Akainu's magma attack without melting or receiving any visible damage, though this may have resulted from Whitebeard coating it with Armament Haki. It sustained a two-handed downward swing from giant Vice Admiral John Giant as well. After Whitebeard's death, it became a marking for his burial site, with his coat, a bouquet of flowers, and the crew's flag hanging from it. Two years after Whitebeard's death, the weapon still showed completely no signs of decay in spite of two years of weathering the elements, further demonstrating its durability. Transportation Gallery History Past Young Days "You're a pirate and you're not interested in treasure? What exactly are you looking for... eh, Newgate!?" :—Newgate Ward. Little is known about Whitebeard's past before he created the Whitebeard Pirates beyond the fact that he was just another crewmember in another crew going by his real name "Newgate" and that he was not interested in treasure, but instead wanted a family. Clashing of the Crews It is unknown how the events that led to the rivalry between Whitebeard's crew and Roger's happened. They have done since then, competed often, leading to much bloodshed. Whitebeard came to know certain members of Roger's crew, such as Rex, Shanks and Buggy. Somewhere along the Grand Line Region, Roger pulled away from Whitebeard and made it to Raftel. At some point, the two began to grew to respect each other, and Whitebeard was one of those Roger met shortly before his death to say goodbye. During the meeting, Roger had explained the Spirit Will of the D. story. Shiki's Visit After the execution of Roger D. Gol, the King of the Pirates, one of his closest pirate rivals is seen on the Moby Dick. Shiki broke out of Impel Down and had a drinking session with Whitebeard aboard the Moby Dick. When Shiki attempted to create an alliance between the two of them, knowing that their combined power would be incredible, Whitebeard's response is to threaten to have Shiki thrown overboard. Shiki proceeds to comment on Whitebeard not changing and calling it "Whitebeard's time". Lastly, he informs Whitebeard about his plan, leading Whitebeard to note comments "Plotting something again are you...?" The End of an Era Soon after Roger was executed, Whitebeard became the undisputed power of the sea for being the only one able to battle on equal terms with the King of the Pirates. Whitebeard was always fully-aware of events in the Grand Line playing out around him, such as the fighting going on between Mihawk Dracule and Shanks. In time, the World Government came to dub him, and three other pirates, as the four-strongest pirates in the New World, the Four Emperors. Some time after the beginning of the Great Age of Pirates, Whitebeard went to Mermen Island and freed it from pirate attacks, stating that the attacking pirates had nerve attacking his old friend's kingdom. He claimed the island as his territory and in doing so restored peace to the island. He defends Merman Island because he was a good friend of King Neptune; as evidenced when the two had shared sake cups. After Whitebeard declared Fishman Island as his territory, no pirate dared harm the mermen, fishfolk and mermaid. Expectations and Murder At some point in the three years prior to the present time, Whitebeard read in the newspaper about Trace D. Portgaz and how Trace refused the offer of a Warlord position, and then later finally met Trace, who had spent a long time looking for him, willing to defeat him and claim his throne. Right after the five-day fight between Trace and Jimbei, Whitebeard approached Trace on board of the Moby Dick, and telling his own crew that he will deal with Trace alone. Whitebeard defeated Trace without a single scratch on him. After the confrontation, aware of the boy's talent, he drafted him into his crew, eventually allowing him to become the new commander of his Second Division, despite his young age and even though Trace had tried numerous times to kill him. Around that time, Trace told Whitebeard about his heritage of being the son of Roger D. Gol, to which Newgate brushed off, and even found amusing. After hearing that a pirate named "Blackbeard" killed the Fourth Division commander, Thatch and attacked the crew men had with him to take the Cursed Fruit they were planning to take back to the ship, Trace decided to finish off Blackbeard by himself, even though Whitebeard did not want him to go, knowing Blackbeard's quality made him apprehensive about the situation. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Legacy Battles Canon * Newgate Ward vs. Roger D. Gol (several times, have yet to actually be shown) * Newgate Ward vs. Crocodile (has yet to actually be shown) * Newgate Ward vs. attackers of Merman Island * Newgate Ward vs. Spade Pirates * Newgate Ward vs. Trace D. Portgaz (at least 100 times) * Newgate Ward vs. Shanks and Rex D. Monkey * Newgate Ward vs. Admiral Aokiji * Newgate Ward vs. Vice-Admiral Ronse * Newgate Ward vs. Vice-Admiral John Giant * Newgate Ward vs. Admiral Aokiji (in the plaza) * Newgate Ward vs. Admiral Kizaru * Newgate Ward vs. Admiral Akainu * Newgate Ward vs. multiple Navy Officers * Newgate Ward vs. Teech D. Marshall * Newgate Ward vs. Blackbeard Pirates Non-Canon * Newgate Ward vs. Navy Bazooka Unit * Newgate Ward vs. Z (unseen) Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance In the manga and other related merchandise, the interior color of Whitebeard's coat was initially green. In the anime and other related merchandise, it is red. Later in the manga, however, this was changed to red. In his initial appearance in the anime, his eyes were black like many male characters of the series, but this was changed to a golden yellow color by the Battle of Navyford. In the manga, Whitebeard has no hair showing, but in the anime, he initially had some brown hair; his hair was later retconned to follow the manga. His pants were also left hanging over his boots in his first appearance in the anime and during one of the scenes of his meeting with Shanks; in the manga, his pants were always tucked inside his boots. Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Poseidon - Wikipedia article on the Greek god Whitebeard shares a resemblence with. * Newgate Ward One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Universal Studios of Japan built a replica of Trace's and Whitebeard's tombs. Whitebeard's epitaph says: "Edward Newgate, captain of the Whitebeard pirates, here lies a great captain and father, liberated from the exhausting role and labor, who captained the Moby Dick in the spectacular Era of Pirates". * He is one of three characters whose name comes from the real life Blackbeard, otherwise known as Edward Teach; the others being Teech D. Marshall and Thatch. * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Whitebeard ranked the 26th most popular character in One Piece, making him the third most popular of the Whitebeard Pirates and the second most popular Emperor. * A pirate with a similar crescent-shaped mustache, Galley, can be seen in Oda's early "Romance Dawn" one shots. * Throughout the Battle of Navyford, Whitebeard received 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshot wounds and 46 wounds from cannonballs — adding up to a total of 465 injuries at the time of death. Despite this, there was not a single scar on Whitebeard's back showing cowardice. * In a SBS, Oda jokingly stated that Whitebeard once had a dog, Stefan, with a mustache similar to his own. * Whitebeard is widely regarded as the "strongest man" in the world. In comparison, Kaido is said to be the "strongest creature" in the world, though the extent of his powers remains unknown. At one time, Krieg falsely proclaimed himself to be the "strongest man" while Whitebeard was still alive. * Oda explains in an extra pamphlet (that came with the initial copies of Databook Yellow in celebration of the series' 10th anniversary) titled "One Piece Paradise Vol. 2", that Whitebeard was directly modeled after the barkeep of the pub he used to frequent with his previous manager. This barkeeper passed away in 2007. * The Newgate Prison was a notorious prison in London, active during the Golden Age of Piracy, and where many infamous pirates (and other criminals) were incarcerated; including William Kidd and members of the "King of the Pirates" Henry Every's crew. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:World Emperors Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Neutral